


A Werewolf and a Dragon Keeper

by MeganMoonlight



Series: 50 Crossover Ships [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexual Derek Hale, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Awesome Charlie, Book Nerd Derek Hale, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Leaves Beacon Hills, Derek Hale is a Mess, Dragons, Established Relationship, Feelings, First Meetings, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Charlie helps Derek calm down after an encounter with a dragon leaves him shaken up.





	A Werewolf and a Dragon Keeper

Closing his eyes, Derek Hale sighed quietly. He was lying on the bed, trying not to let himself fall down the rabbit hole that were his thoughts about Beacon Hills.

He heard people outside talk and cheer, and soon he could also hear faint growling and flapping of wings, which he knew by now, belonged to young dragons. Real dragons. He still couldn’t quite believe they existed. He remembered his parents telling him about all kinds of mythical creatures when he was young, but until a month ago he had never met any of them. In all the stories dragons were always impressive, powerful, and magnificent, but seeing them up close, it was indescribable. Their existence shouldn’t really be surprising considering who Derek was and everything he had seen in his life and yet, seeing and hearing them continued to amaze him.

Didn’t matter how much he tried to distract himself, his thoughts kept coming back to everything he tried not to think about: the Hale house, the Alpha pack, Boyd’s and Erica’s deaths, and what he left behind when he had left for Europe sixteen months earlier. He didn’t even notice when his claws extended, leaving marks on the skin where he clenched his fists, his wolf getting more and more restless. No. Not today. He had to get a grip. He wasn’t going to think about any of it.

Exhaling loudly, Derek forced himself to focus on the sounds coming from the outside once again. He briefly considered going for a walk around the preserve, but he was afraid it wouldn’t end well considering the amount of dragons and other animals that were out there at the time. Not all of them reacted to the proximity of werewolves well. That, and he also didn’t feel like facing people right then, since he knew that majority of dragon keepers must have gotten back from their training sessions by then.

His musings were disturbed by the sound of the front door opening, and a familiar voice greeting him.

“Sandu told me you were back here,” Charlie Weasley said quietly, knowing that Derek would hear him anyway. “Everything alright? He didn’t scare you off or something, did he?”

“I’m okay,” Derek answered, a bit harsher than he meant to. “I…”

“It’s fine,” Charlie interrupted him, amusement clear in his voice as he entered the small bedroom. “I’m used to being growled at, you know.”

Snorting, Derek opened his eyes to see the other man’s lips rising in a half-smile, before he took a sip of water from the bottle he was holding.

“I just needed space,” Derek admitted finally, looking away from Charlie’s face.

***

In the morning Derek was invited by Charlie to watch him and the other keepers feed young dragons. At first he doubted if he should, because he had no idea how this breed of dragons would react to close proximity of a werewolf and he didn’t want to frighten them. Charlie right away reassured him that even if many dragons could be quite aggressive, it actually would be a good idea for them to familiarize themselves with various scents

“And don’t worry, if anything happens, I’ll protect you,” Charlie said, making Derek roll his eyes. 

What surprised Derek when he first saw them was that even if still young, the dragons weren’t as small as Derek imagined they would be. Charlie had been talking about them as if they were no bigger than adult wolves, but in reality each one was much larger and bulkier. According to what Derek had learned from Charlie, adult Romanian Longhorns could be about forty feet long, and just thinking about the young ones being one day so large was intimidating. The oldest dragon was easy to spot, not only because it was the biggest of the four present, but also because its golden horns were significantly longer. It also seemed to be the most aggressive of the bunch. However, while all four were certainly impressive, the creatures were not the only thing worth of attention right then. 

Since Derek was more used to the sight of dragons by now, he was able to focus more on Charlie, whose bright smile was almost blinding. He was wearing his usual dark vest and pants, and thick gloves to protect his hands, and Derek still found it amusing that out of a whole range of protective clothing gloves were the only ones Charlie usually used. It was also fascinating how calm and composed he was around animals that could potentially attack him any second if he wasn’t careful enough. Derek had a feeling that watching Charlie interact with the animals would never become dull. 

Keeping his distance, Derek watched as each keeper threw scraps of meat to the dragons, each animal throwing themselves at the food as soon as they were close enough to reach it, moving quickly and yet still clumsily.

At first Derek had been very, very hesitant about spending a longer amount of time around animals breathing fire. More than once he had caught himself following their movements to make sure he would have enough time to react in case one of them decided to attack. However, once Charlie had told him more about them, it became a bit easier to get used to them. 

Still, didn’t matter how much Charlie talked about them as if they were pets, dragons were quite unpredictable and Derek always kept that in mind. 

More than once he had been woken up by the smell of burning wood and people yelling as some of the dragons had ended up accidentally starting fires, and each time he had leaped out of bed, heart racing, ready to attack. It had taken him some time to calm down after each accident, and Charlie had always stayed up with him, calming him down. The first few times it had happened, Derek had been ready to leave the preserve and stay away from dragons as far away as he could, but Charlie had managed to change his mind every time.

Derek caught himself smiling at the sight of Charlie, who ended up feeding the smallest dragon, one that seemed eager to eat not only his own food, but also fight the others for their share. He couldn’t help thinking that the dragon would have gotten along with Stiles very well, considering how determined and obstinate they both were. Erica and Laura would probably have loved to meet the dragons as well…

“I think Charlie will let you walk up closer to them, if you want.”

Derek turned his head to see a blond man who often accompanied Charlie during training in the mornings. Alexandru, Sandu for friends, was a few years younger than Derek, a few inches shorter than him, loved loud music and bad jokes. He was well liked among the keepers and Derek didn’t know many people who smiled as often as Sandu did. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Derek answered, turning his attention back to Charlie and the dragon he was feeding, even though it wasn’t easy. As soon as he wasn’t by himself anymore, he immediately started feeling like he shouldn’t even been near the training grounds in the first place, like he was intruding.

Sandu, however, didn’t seem to be discouraged by Derek’s answer.

“Young ones, especially Romanian Longhorns, are usually very curious,” he said, his accent thick, but not enough to be unintelligible. “I can tell you how to approach them so that they don’t feel threatened.”

They heard a loud growl just then and as he turned around, Derek saw one of the dragons run up closer to him, looking him straight in the eyes. The two watched each other silently, the dragon tilting his head slightly, never looking away from Derek, and the man had to fight the urge to growl at the creature. He flashed his eyes briefly instead, hoping it would discourage the dragon, but it just made him growl, which Derek didn’t expect at all.

He ended up backing away. If his presence threatened the dragons they could become violent, and he didn’t want to endanger anyone.

He muttered “no, thanks” to Sandu before walking back to Charlie’s apartment straight away. As soon as he got back he laid down on the bed, trying to calm down his racing thoughts. He felt like his chest was constricting. He couldn’t help feeling like his presence could put the preserve in danger and he would have to leave Romania just like he had left Beacon Hills. 

That was when Charlie found him.

***

“Want me to go?”

“…no,” Derek admitted quietly.

Charlie didn’t say anything to that. He just sat down on the bed and leaned back against the headboard as he started running his fingers through Derek’s hair, his blunt fingernails gently scratching Derek’s head. 

Derek looked up at the other man then, rising one eyebrow questioningly, to which Charlie just grinned. He liked to run his hands through Derek’s hair, the hair on his chest as well, any chance he got, and he was quite open about that. Not that Derek minded. It was unusual, since none of his previous partners had paid that much attention to his hair, but Charlie’s hands were strong, his touch confident but gentle, and Derek found it comforting. So, yes, Charlie had a thing for Derek’s hair, and Derek apparently had a thing for Charlie’s hands. Strangely, it fit.

“I asked Perce and Hermione to send you some books,” Charlie said after a while. “The ones Miruna lent you are all rubbish, and you already went through all the books I kept here. I think you might like to read something more about the wizarding world, and not only about dragons.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Don’t worry, they won’t mind. They’re going to love talking to someone who reads as much as they do. Just wait ‘til you see everything Perce sends you. Poor sod’s dying to talk to someone about some of the stuff he reads.”

Derek sighed, enjoying the way Charlie massaged his head and neck gently, and only when the other man started talking again did he realize that he might have started nodding off. 

“A couple of my mates are coming back from a trip to Poland the day after tomorrow. We’re going for a pint or two. You want to come with?”

Derek thought about it, but he wasn’t sure if he felt up to it, really. Charlie’s friends and coworkers were fine, but every time he spent time around them he felt like he was intruding, even if he had been staying with Charlie two months already. 

The other man must have been watching Derek this whole time, because as he moved to lay down right next to him, he said:

“No need to overthink it, you know. It’s just an idea, if you feel like going out after all. Just think about it, yeah?”

As Derek nodded, he felt Charlie nuzzle the side of his head and inhale slowly.

At the mention of going to a pub, he immediately recalled his and Charlie’s first meeting.

***

Derek was sitting in the corner of a pub, the first one he had found on his way back to the place he was staying in, sipping his beer and trying not to think about the strong scent of cigarette smoke, alcohol, and sweat surrounding him. No one was bothering him, the quiet music was kind of enjoyable and, well, there were worse ways to spend the evening, he guessed.

Romania was not what he expected at all, he had to admit. Not that he was complaining about that. With each city he had visited he was more and more glad that he had decided to choose it as his destination, even if it had been a random choice. Language barrier often made things difficult, that was true, but not enough to make him regret his choice to go there.

“Go talk to him, Charlie!” Derek heard a man say in English a few minutes later, and then from somewhere to his right came a sound of people giggling. “We can see you looking at him, you know. You are not very sneaky.” 

“That’s ‘cause I’m not trying to be. I’m pants at being sneaky and you know it, mate.”

Derek decided not to listen to the conversation anymore, but then a woman with a thick accent spoke up: “Sandu is right, you should go. This man is your type, is he not? You like them dark and mysterious.”

“Just make sure he is not a serial killer first,” the third man said, making Derek frown. 

Were they really talking about him? With the corner of his eye he could see them glancing in his direction from time to time, and he fought the urge to get up and just leave the place, but hearing the next words stopped him.

“Keep your fingers crossed then.”

What did that mean? 

Soon Derek noticed someone walking in his direction. 

The redheaded man wasn’t tall, but still well-built. He was wearing a vest that showed off his biceps, a dark undershirt, and brown leather pants. Various pendants on his neck were swinging as he moved, that however, wasn’t what brought Derek’s attention to them. Right away he noticed that some of the pendants were made out of animal claws and teeth. That, combined with scars and burn marks on the man’s arms made Derek wonder if maybe he was about to meet a hunter. 

That would be just Derek’s luck; leaving his home to run away from his troubles, only to stumble upon another hunter family abroad…

As the man walked around two other patrons to reach him, Derek inhaled deeply, hoping to find out more about the stranger. Sadly, it was difficult to focus on any particular scent when he was surrounded by so many other smells. Damn it.

He could see that the redhead was confident, that was clear from the way he was moving. It reminded Derek of Jackson a bit, but there was something pleasant about the way the man smiled at the other customers as he passed them. He probably was a regular at the pub, or something. Derek had no idea what to think about that, honestly. If the redhead was a hunter after all, was he alone in this place? Maybe he was simply keeping up appearances for Derek’s sake, just to trick him. That wasn’t exactly farfetched considering what Derek knew about hunters.

Prepared to defend himself in case things got out of hand, Derek tightened grip on his mug. If the man was a hunter after all, he probably wouldn’t want to endanger humans in the building, but one could never be too careful.

Then their eyes met.

The stranger’s smile brightened when he stepped closer to Derek’s table, and then he started speaking, eyes never leaving Derek’s. Derek , however, couldn’t understand even a word from what was said to him. The man must have realized that after a while, because he snorted, looking down at his beer briefly.

“Right. How about I switch to English, then?”

Derek didn’t reply, but the man must have taken it as an agreement.

“So, you come here often?”

Surprised, Derek blinked a few times, feeling lost. Did that guy really use a pick-up line on him?

“I…. no.”

“It was worth a try, I guess,” the man said, licking his lips briefly. “Would you still consider going to lunch with me sometime, though? The name’s Charlie, by the way.”

As it turned out, Charlie Weasley was unlike anyone else Derek Hale has ever met before.

***

“So, how about I bring us some food and we spend the evening in?” Charlie said after a while, his nose still nuzzling the side of Derek’s head.

“Won’t the others mind?”

“They’ll be fine. Miruna already said she’ll take care of everything.”

Later, as Charlie pressed his warm, naked body against Derek’s and wrapped one arm around his middle, Derek exhaled quietly. Charlie laid his head on Derek’s shoulder and it was easy to just relax against him.

The man was running fingers of one hand up and down Derek’s arm slowly, and Derek could feel the scratches and burn marks on his skin, which was strangely comforting. Charlie wasn’t defenseless. He was strong, he dealt with dangerous creatures and fire for a long time, and knowing that in case something bad happened Charlie was able to handle himself helped to calm Derek down. Charlie won’t get hurt, at least not too bad.

Derek, not for the first time since meeting the other man, wondered how came that being around Charlie was so… uncomplicated. The man was easy-going, honest, and Derek rarely saw him truly angry. Even when they laid naked in bed, Derek didn’t feel like he had to prove himself to Charlie, didn’t feel the need to force himself to do anything he didn’t want to do. Charlie never pressured him into anything, and not only when it came to sex. 

The redhead was always pretty open about the fact that he didn’t care for sex at all, and Derek envied him the ability to talk about the subject so honestly. Derek himself didn’t really care for sex either, and for the first time in a very long time he felt like it was okay for him to just lie down with someone and enjoy the intimacy, without making it about sex. 

Charlie didn’t push, didn’t try to manipulate him. They trusted each other to know what they wanted, and they were there for one another when one of them needed it, but they also didn’t take each other’s shit. 

Considering everything, Charlie made Derek feel… safe. Well, as safe as a werewolf surrounded by dragons and living in a country he still didn’t know much about could be, he guessed.

“I can hear you thinking,” Charlie muttered against Derek’s chest, his breath warming the werewolf’s skin. “Sleep. I’ve got you.”

Derek let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and closed his eyes. Tightening his hold on the other man’s body, he let Charlie’s scent surround him, and the sounds of his even breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Charlie Weasley/Derek Hale  
> Prompt: "I’ve got you."
> 
> This is a first fic for my new series, for a new ship I created. It's kind of a birthday gift for myself, and I'm rather proud of it.
> 
> After writing and editing this fic, I ended up shipping Derek and Charlie very hard, so I hope to write something more about them at some point. I had to play with the timelines a little bit to make it all work, but it was worth it! :P
> 
> Enjoy! Tell me what you think.
> 
> Big thanks to **[andrea_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/profile)** for all the encouragement and help!


End file.
